


His Other Side Of Life

by steter_trash_22



Category: Shameless (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Mostly Stiles-Centric, Other, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack alpha Peter Hale, Riding, Smut and Fluff, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stripper Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steter_trash_22/pseuds/steter_trash_22
Summary: Stiles is taking a break from Beacon Hills and it's monsters by visiting the Gallaghers.He has a job there that his pack and mate will discover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first time writing so i'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Non-reviewd.

He was feeling tired. All this bullshit finally got to him. He couldn't handle another day here, not with all of this madness and chaos. Don't get him wrong, he’s grateful to have his mate, brother and pack by his side for support, but sometimes you just need a get away.  
So finally, he told his dad and mate, packed his bags, called Ian, and finally drove to Chicago.

\\\

“Stiles! oh my god man i haven't seen you in like forever” Ian said excitedly as he hugged his childhood best friend.  
“Thanks Ian, and sorry to bother you guys, but i really needed a break.”  
Mickey came behind them with his arms crossed, wearing his usual frown between his brows. “Alright Stilinki, time’s up, you need to get off my boyfriend now.”  
Stlies laughed and moved from Ian while wiping his tears. “It’s nice seeing you too Milkovich.”  
Fiona came out after hearing their reunion,”Guys, would be please keep it do- Oh my god stiles holy crap is that really you!” she ran to him with full speed, colliding her body with his and locking him in her arms.  
She backed away after a few moments and held his face between her hands. “Oh god, i haven’t seen you since aunt Claudia.” She said with sadness lingering on her face as she remembered the mom figure she had while Claudia Stilinski was alive.  
Moments later Mickey came behind the and started pushing them towards the door. “Alright enough with this reunion drama bullshit because launch is getting cold and we need to get inside before the stupid neighbors start staring.”  
Debbie was setting by Liam’s high chair scolding him while he threw food on the floor, Carl was in front of the microwave melting god know what this time, and Lip was on his phone eating silently.  
Jimmy moved to greet Stiles while calling the others too. Debbie hugged him happily while yelling how glad she is that he’s here. Carl quickly lift the microwave and ran toward Stiles involving him in a similar long hug. Lip smiled and slowly walked to them, he gave Stiles their special ‘Bro Shake’ before messing with his hair. “You wont’t quite that shitty move will ya.” Stiles grumbled to himself. Lip laughed loudly and then patted his back. “Of course not buddy, it’s a tradition by now.”  
“Whatever. Where’s Frank, i think i miss the liquor lover.”  
“Meh, he’s probably at the bar annoying Kevin.” 

\\\

At night with every body settled for bed and ready to sleep, Stiles texted peter his goodnight and assured his father that it’s all good. He turned his head up and slapped Ian across his head to catch his attention. “Yo dude, did you ask Mickey about the you know, job”  
Ian chuckled while remembering Stiles’s request about this. “Oh yeah, he’s totally fine with it. He agreed like immediately.”  
“Okay, cool, just checking.”  
“Good night, Stiles.”  
“Good night, Ian.”

\\\

“Sheriff, please understand that Stuart and I are just going to be checking in on Stiles and making sure that it’s all good. Derek and the pack will be in our company too.”  
“Yeah dad, it’s totally fine. And i promise that we won’t bother Stiles, we’ll be totally invisible.”  
Peter, alongside with Stuart and the pack have been trying to convince Jhon about visiting Stiles. His mate have been restless since he left, he didn’t get to see and touch his mate for about two weeks now, and it was leading himself and his wolf into complete madness. Stiles scent started fading off from their apartment and bed, and Peter was going slightly mad. The pack was missing him too. They couldn’t complete one task properly without their pack mom and alpha’s mate. Laundry has been piling up, dishes are cramping the sink at the re-build hale house, Liam and Issac are feeling sad without him.  
The sheriff sighed and decided that it won’t hurt if they checked on him without him realizing that. “Okay fine, i give up. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to see if he’s okay.”  
Stuart yelled excitedly and hugged the Sheriff tight while Peter just smirked in victory. “Thanks dad, your the best!”

\\\

The music was so loud he couldn’t hear his own thoughts. He swayed his hips with the music, making sure to jiggle his butt to mesmerize the men all around the club. He was dancing slowly but sensually, waiting for Ian to come over so they could switch and end his shift for the day. It was ten at night when he got out to the car that Jimmy gave to him two weeks earlier when he got to the Gallaghers. It’s a beautiful black sleek Mazda mx-5, Jimmy had told him that if he was going to start in town then the least he could give him is a for the sake of hospitality manners.  
What he didn’t notice was the five pair of eyes that were watching him from the entrance of the club,”Wow, i didn’t know mom was able to dance like that.” Came Isaac’s voice with an awe in it, Liam nodding beside him in agreement. Stuart on the other wasn’t very much surprised, after all he’s used to seeing his brother dance all the time in the privacy of their home.  
Derek chuckled lightly behind them, finding Peter’s jealousy a funny thing. “I don’t think uncle peter here is okay with other people seeing stiles in a crop top and really short shorts, and let’s not forget the fact that he was makeup.”  
“I think Erica would be excited about her batman being sexy thought.” Stuart said while they all hmm’ed in agreement, expect for peter.

\\\ 

Stiles was putting his stuff in the trunk when he felt a pair of arms circling his waits, he gasped lightly, ready to strike whoever touched him but stopped when he heard the familiar voice whispering hotly in his ear.”You have no idea what you did back there to me love.” He turned around facing peter, happy but surprised at the same time.”Peter! holy crap what are you doing here?” He quickly put his arms around Peter’s neck, hugging him as tight as he could.  
“I think i missed you too much to wait for you to return. My wolf and i had been in deep distress since you left two weeks ago.” Stiles sighed, smelling guilty with a hint of regret. “I’m really sorry, you know i couldn’t stand to be there any longer without having a break from the supernatural. Even my spark was jumping around uncomfortably inside me.”  
Peter pulled back a little bit to look into the eyes of his lovely boy. He kissed his forehead gently and murmured soft words of comfort into his ear.  
Stiles took a deep breath and smiled widely at peter while tilting his head.”So…What do think of me in there, did you like it babe?”  
Peter leaned in to kiss his lips gently,”I think i undressed you with my eyes for a moment love. You were quite the view back there.” He kissed him again, softly moving their lips together, creating the perfect rhythm.  
Stiles laughed and then leaned in more so he could kiss peter more deeply. Their lips in sync together lightly. Peter then licked Stiles’s bottom lips asking him for permission, Stiles moaned and opened his mouth slightly, allowing peter to taste him for the first time in a while. Their tongues danced with each other with ragged breathes and deep arousal. After a few moments of deep kissing they pulled back for air with heavy breathes. Stiles removed one hand from Peter’s neck to open the back door of the car, he pulled peter by fisting his shirt to enter the car with him.  
“Come on, i think i missed you too much to stop.” Stiles panted while he closed the door and reached to his front seat to lock the car doors. He oped the bag in the front and pulled out a small tube of lube. Peter raised his eyebrows at that but stiles just shoved his chest with a huff that said i’ll explain later. He sat on Peter’s lap and kissed him hungrily while removing his shirt. Peter’s hands moved to Stiles pants as he lowered it to cup his ass with both hands while squeezing tightly. Stiles moaned loudly and started grinding his hard member with Peter’s. Peter pecked his lips and then started to kiss his check and going down towards his neck. He sucked gentle love bites into his lovers skin while he was letting out small oh’s and ah’s at that. He bit lightly on their mating bite while growling slightly while his eyes glowed, which only turned Stiles on more. Peter reached for the lube and opened it with his teeth, he coated three fingers while telling Stiles to remove his pants. He looked up at Stiles for permission, Stiles nodded eagerly, unable to form words at the moment, only breathing hard with his eyes glossy and half lidded with desire and love. Peter slowly circled his entrance with one finger, massaging lightly to help him relax.”Come on already peter, dammit!”  
“Eager much, love.” Peter replied sarcastically to him.  
He let the first finger enter painfully slow, the when it fully entered he moved it in and out slowly to help Stiles adjust. He added a second and the third finger to the first one. By now, Stiles was slowly grinding down on his fingers with his head thrown back and eyes closed moaning highly with pleasure. When Peter thought Stiles was ready enough, he pulled out his member from his pants. Stiles put his hands on Peter’s shoulder while lifting himself up. He moved one hand to grab Peter’s member and position it towards his entrance. He slowly lowered himself down, breathing hard and moaning Peter’s name. Peter’s hand came to rest on his hip while the other rubbed his thigh gently.  
After feeling that he had enough time adjusting, Stiles begin to left himself up and down on Peter, slowly riding him. Peter let out low groans while admiring stiles beauty. From the closed eyes to the high moans and little noises he let out when he would hit his prostate. Peter began lifting up to meet Stiles’s speed.”Oh god,Peter. I’m so close ungh.” Stiles’s breathed hard while holding Peter’s shoulders in a tight grip, thighs trembling with the pleasure of coming closer and closer to his orgasm. “Let go love, come for me.” Peter panted into his while moving faster. Stiles thrusted down twice before shouting Peter’s name in a loud moan while he came. Peter followed after him after a few thrusts, biting his neck to make sure he left his mark. Stiles slumped against Peter’s chest, trying to catch his lost breath. He closed his eyes at the feeling of peter kissing his face and neck gently while rubbing his back and thighs.  
“I love you so much love, and i hope you would come home back with me now. I would really love that.” Peter whispered is his ears and then he heard stiles sigh in content.  
“I think i wanna go home too.”

\\\

The next day after collecting his stuff and thanking Fiona and saying goodbye, he grabbed Peter’s hand tightly and walked towards their car. He kissed Peter’s cheek with a wide smile, finally happy to go back to his town and home and see his pack and dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope somebody writes a better version of this ugh.


End file.
